starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Starfleet
The Imperial Starfleet , also known as the Imperial Fleet, Imperial Battlefleet, Imperial Navy, or Imperial Space Service, was the naval branch of the Imperial Military of the Galactic Empire. At its peak, it fielded millions of warships, logistics vessels and fighters, maintaining Imperial control throughout the Galaxy. The Imperial Starfleet was formed from the Republic Starfleet of the Old Republic in c. 50 BBY, as part of the Empire's Imperialization campaign. A reorganized command structure, eventually consisting of twelve Grand Admirals, oversaw the rapid expansion of the fleet that had begun during the Clone War. Growing discontent with the Empire eventually coalesced into the Alliance to Restore the Republic, which began a military campaign against Imperial forces, that became known as the Galactic Civil War. The Imperial Navy was one of the most formidable militaries ever assembled, consisting of millions of warships, fighters and transports, manned by trillions of fleet crew. The Star Destroyer and Super Star Destroyer capital ships and the TIE fighter series of starfighters became some of the most visible symbols of Imperial rule to the galaxy's civilian populace. Role Specific responsibilities of the Imperial Navy included defending Imperial citizens from space-based threats such as pirates, smugglers, and other armed governments, enforcing Imperial will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The Imperial Navy also performed orbital bombardments, transported major ground force deployments, and supported them with space and aerial support. The Imperial Navy was formed from the Republic Navy, and as such was still under Naval Command. The Imperial Navy conducted itself by the Imperial Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. Under the Non-huMan rule, the vast majority of personnel in the Imperial Starfleet were male Humans, although some Human females, such as Admiral Daala, and even other species were also in the service, such as the Chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn. History The New Order The Imperial Navy was formed from the Republic Navy of the Old Republic. After President Cosimo Palpatine I declared himself Emperor in 31 BBY, establishing the first Galactic Empire, he began a campaign of Imperialization, under which the Republic Navy, now containing the individual member world's home fleets, was renamed the Imperial Navy. Palpatine's first purge of the Imperial Navy occurred within two weeks into the Empire's rule. A rapid expansion of the number of Naval ships begun near the end of the Clone War was further increased. The command structure was eventually reorganized with twelve Grand Admirals leading the Navy. Galactic Civil War Growing discontent with the Empire eventually coalesced into the Alliance to Restore the Republic, which began a military campaign against Imperial forces. In many subsequent engagements, the Navy provided support to the Imperial Army as well as fighting the Alliance ship-to-ship. Although the Alliance Fleet was not as large or as powerful as the well-trained Imperial Navy, the two fleets would battle each other regularly throughout the Galactic Civil War. The Navy was present at both Death Stars and suffered massive losses as a result of the Alliance's destruction of the stations. Infantry units *Cruisemissile troopers *Imperial gunner *Imperial Marines *Imperial Navy crewmen *Imperial Navy commandos *Imperial Navy troopers *SpecNav Force troopers *TIE pilots Divisions and Departments *Imperial Navy Intelligence *Special Navy Force Capital ship classes , one of the deadliest weapons developed by the Empire.]] Space stations and superweapons *Achtnak Turbine Station *''Baas''-class space station *Bakura Imperial Prison *Bastion customs station *Battlemoon *Bavos-I military space platform *Bavos-II military space platform *''Cardan''-class space station **''Cardan I''-class space station **''Cardan II''-class space station **''Cardan III''-class space station **''Cardan IV''-class space station **''Cardan V''-class space station *Cargo Facility 1 *Cargo Facility 2 *Comm Center *Crseih Station *Battlestations/Dreadnoughts **DS-1 Orbital Battle Station **Habitation sphere **''Tarkin'' *Dedicated Siege Platform **Torpedo Sphere *Deepdock **R/M Facility Number Four *Deep Space Manufacturing Facility *Derilyn Platform *Derilyn Space Defense Platform *Drydock **Imperial Drydock IV *Gateway Space Station *Gravity Well Station *Galaxy Gun (Imperial Remnant) *Golan space colony **Golan Space Colony 1 **Golan Space Colony 2 **Golan Space Colony 3 *Golan space defense platform **Golan Space Defense SpaceGun **Golan II Space Defense SpaceGun **Golan III Space Defense NovaGun *Imperial research center *Imperial Claw Station *Ionic Ring Ship *Itani Nebula Base *Jovan Station *Junkyard Control *Kuat Drive Yards weapons platform *Kuat Facility *Kuat Imperial Transfer Port *Main Sensor Array *Medical supply platform Hale Return *Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellite *Orbital Space Dock III *Orbital Space Dock IV-A *Repair Yard *Resupply base *Space platform Miramar *Sun Crusher *Telgorn shipyard *TIE Staging Area *Type II orbital repair yard *Worldcraft *World Devastator (Imperial Remnant) *XQ Platform series **XQ1 Platform **XQ2 Platform **XQ3 Platform **XQ4 Platform **XQ5 Platform **XQ6 Platform Battleships *Admiral Giel's flagship *Dreadnaught Eye of Palpatine *''Eclipse''-class Super Star Destroyer *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught *Loronar battleship *''Mandator I''-class Star Dreadnaught *''Mandator II''-class Star Dreadnaught Vengeance with elements of the Vengeance Battle Group.]] *Rendili battleship *''Sovereign''-class Super Star Destroyer *''Super''-class Star Destroyer **Super Star Destroyer (Death Star) **Super Star Destroyer prototype **Super Star Destroyer (12.8km) **Super Star Destroyer (8km) **Super Star Destroyer ''Vengeance'' Battlecruisers *Imperial Star Battlecruiser *''Praetor''-class Star Battlecruiser *''Procurator''-class Star Battlecruiser *''Star Destroyer''-class battlecruiser Destroyers and cruisers *Adz-class patrol destroyer (Imperial Remnant) *''Bayonet''-class light cruiser *''Carrack''-class light cruiser *Class 1000 cruiser *''Corellian''-class cruiser *Detainer CC-2200 interdictor cruiser *''Dragon''-class heavy cruiser *''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser *''Enforcer''-class picket cruiser (Imperial Remnant) *''Gladiator''-class Star Destroyer *Immobilizer 418 cruiser *''Imperial''-class Super Star Destroyer *''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer escort.]] *''Imperious''-class Star Destroyer (Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire) *Interdictor Star Destroyer *''Invincible''-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser *KDY light cruiser *Main communications ship *Multi-kilometer Star Destroyer *''Neutron Star''-class bulk cruiser *''Pellaeon''-class Star Destroyer (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) , representative of a durable class that spanned centuries and governments.]] *''Republic''-class cruiser (Imperial Remnant) *Star Cruiser (SSD) *Star Destroyer ''Conqueror'' *Star Destroyer (Nar Shaddaa) *''Strike''-class medium cruiser *Super Star Destroyer (Byss) *''Tector''-class Star Destroyer *''Turbulent''-class Star Destroyer (Imperial Remnant) *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer *''Victory II''-class Star Destroyer *''Vindicator''-class heavy cruiser Assault ships and carriers *''Acclamator I''-class assault ship *''Acclamator II''-class assault ship *Carrier Doomgiver (Imperial Remnant) *''Gladiator''-class Star Destroyer *Escort carrier *Starfighter carrier (SSD) *''Spiral''-class assault ship *Storm Commando escort carrier *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Frigates *''Ardent''-class fast frigate (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *DP20 frigate *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate **Imperial Patrol Frigate (Imperial Remnant) *''Imperial II''-class frigate *''Lancer''-class frigate *Nebulon-B2 frigate *''Star Galleon''-class frigate *''Victory II''-class frigate *Zebulon-B frigate Corvettes and gunships , an Imperial missile corvette.]] *''Assassin''-class corvette *''Broadside''-class cruiser kdb-1 *CR90 corvette *''Crusader''-class corvette (Imperial Remnant) *''Guardian''-class light cruiser *''Lianna''-class corvette *Light Corvette *''Marauder''-class corvette *''Pursuit''-class light cruiser *''Tartan''-class patrol cruiser *''Vibre''-class assault cruiser (Imperial Remnant) *''Warden''-class light cruiser *Ye-4 gunship Starfighters Multi-purpose *A-7 Hunter interceptor *[[A-9 Vigilance interceptor|A-9 Vigilance interceptor]] *ARC-170 starfighter *''Alpha''-class Xg-1 Star Wing *[[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter]] *ARC-170 starfighter *Belbullab-22 starfighter *[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] *Emperor's Royal Guard TIE/In starfighter *[[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] *''Fury''-class starfighter (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *I-7 Howlrunner *INT-4 Interceptor *''Predator''-class fighter (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *''Preybird''-class starfighter (Imperial Remnant) *Skipray Blastboat *Super TIE/ln starfighter *TIE Advanced x1 *TIE Aggressor *TIE Avenger *V-19 Torrent starfighter *TIE/D Defender *TIE/In interceptor *TIE/ln starfighter *TIE Hunter *TIE Raptor (Imperial Remnant) *TIE starfighter Scout vessels *Imperial Hunter *Imperial sentry ship *Battlefield Subjugation Floatie *Far Reach IV PQR *IPV-1 system patrol craft *IPV/4 patrol ship *IR-3F Patrol Craft *ISP-6 Imperial Shuttle Pod *Lightstealth-18 Reconnaissance Ship *MRX-BR Pacifier *Out System Scout Vessel *PB-950 patrol boat *Predator I Probe-Mate jump pod .]] *TIE/fc starfighter *TIE/rc starfighter *TIE Scout *TIE Vanguard Stealth *TIE Phantom Droid *Missile droid *Shadow Droid *TIE/D automated fighter (Imperial Remnant) Bombers *''Neutralizer''-class bomber (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *Scimitar assault bomber (Imperial Remnant) .]] *Sith-Imperial attack ship (Krayt's Sith Empire) *TIE/sa Bomber *TIE/gt starfighter *TIE Interdictor *TIE Oppressor Freighters and transports *Action VI transport *CT-11 space tug *Empire prison ship *Evakmar-KDY transport *Field Secured Container Vessel *Hauler-2 cargo tug *Heavy Lifter *Imperial armored transport *Imperial cargo ship *Imperial extermination ship *Imperial prison barge *Imperial tanker *Imperial transport *''Lictor''-class dungeon ship *''Omega''-class freighter *''Purgatory''-class prison ship *''Star Galleon''-class frigate *StarTrain *''Tarkin'' cargo vessel *''Tarkin'' support transport *U-33 orbital loadlifter *Utility Tug Dropships and landing craft .]] *''Acclamator''-class transport drop ship *All Terrain Rapid Deployment Pod (Imperial Remnant) *Dark Trooper hyperspace capsule *F7 drop ship *IF-120 landing craft *Imperial dropship *Imperial dropship transport *Imperial launch *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *Multi Altitude Assault Transport *''Sentinel''-class landing craft **Imperial loader shuttle *''Theta''-class AT-AT barge *TIE lander *Warlord Dropship *[[Y-4 Raptor-class transport|Y-4 Raptor-class transport]] *Y-85 Titan dropship Shuttles and troop transports *Assault Transport *Beta-class ETR-3 escort transport *''Curich''-class shuttle *CX-5011 PeopleMover *''Delta''-class shuttle *''Delta''-class DX-9 stormtrooper transport *''Delta''-class JV-7 escort shuttle *''Eta''-class shuttle *Galleon *''Gamma''-class assault shuttle *''Gamma''-class ATR-6 assault transport *''Grek''-class troop shuttle s disembarking from a ''Gamma''-class assault shuttle.]] *Imperial state ship *''Kappa''-class shuttle *''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle *''Mu-1''-class shuttle *''Mu-2''-class shuttle *''Nu''-class attack shuttle *''Nune''-class Imperial shuttle (Fel Empire and Krayt's Sith Empire) *''Peth''-class Shuttle *''Sigma''-class long-range shuttle (Fel Empire) *Stealth transport Rogue Shadow *''Svelte''-class Imperial shuttle (Imperial Remnant) *''Theta''-class shuttle *TIE boarding craft *TIE/sh shuttle *''Tribune''-class shuttle *''Zeta''-class shuttle Notes and references